


No other way

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [19]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

I began to understand why god died when Jenna came to me on this cold rainy morning. The sky did it's best to be a cliche, dark clouds hanging deep over the landscape, an unforgiving pouring of water barreling down on her thin frame, soaking her cloathes, her hair and she didn't mind. I knew by the look on her face that it was over, finally over, and as much as I wished that it was any other way I hated her, from the depths of my soul, from the bottom of my heart. She had been the one who could have made him stop. Me myself had been bound by a promise. 

We did not exchange words as I stepped aside and let her in, the dropplets running down her arms leaving dark marks on the carpet, changed it's warm colour to a deep red. I didn't wanted to talk. To be honest I wanted to beat the crap out of her, to smash her against the wall, to blame her for the guilt she took. But I couldn't. He wouldn't have approved it. He would have been dissapointet. 

Taking of her coat she strolled into my rooms as if she owned them, and in a way she did. We had never been partners in crime...more soldiers stuck together by a common fight. We had accepted each other for a higher good. Now that this good was gone there was nothing left that connected me to her. I watched her elegant form leaning against the windowsill, her cold steel blue eyes searching the clouds on the outside, as if she were waiting for the lightning to struck. 

"He missed you, Joshua." she let fall from her lips, painted pink and glossy, another fake just like her gently smile was. "He knew I would not be there." I answered, startled by my own coldness, feeling hollow and numb. "Still...you're name was the last thing he said." Closing my eyes I tried to get my mind under controll, to calm down my heart. This needed to be done, I knew that much, even if the picture her appeareance gave my mind drove me nearly crazy. "Was it fast." I asked, holding my breath, terrified of the answer. "He didn't suffer a bit." 

So she had at least been good for that. Having him doing it himself would have surely made him suffer. Tyler would have never choosed a fast way to die if he would have been able to decide on it. Sighing I started to move towards her, step after step, slowly, cautious. Jenna was controlled on the outside...but I had seen behind her faces way to often to not be aware of how dangerous she could be. As I closed the gab between our bodys, let my arms slip around her waist she inhaled, relaxing her fingers, dropping the gun in it into mine, while she seemed to collapse into herself. 

I tried not to panick on the feeling of his blood on my hands. I tried to imagine, that this was the only way for him to go, that he had tried his best and finally was convinced it hadn't been enough. The worst part was I could not follow. The hardest part was not being able to go, because it would have ment to brake my promise.


End file.
